Was Wagner uns verschwieg!
by mittelloge.de
Summary: Autor: Joseph Grün Geschichte zum Tannhäuser nomen est omen


**Was Wagner uns verschwieg!  
von Joseph Grün**

Disclaimer: Die Rechte am "Tannhäuser" liegen bei R. Wagner bzw. seinen Erben. Wir wollen hiermit kein Geld verdienen - alles nur just for fun

* * *

„Heinrich,... Heinrich", sprach leicht kichernd und zart eine offenbar weibliche Stimme, „mein kleines großes Tannenzäpfchen – aufstehen... Frühstück."

„Ach, Elisabeth, nur noch fünf Minuten", sprach der so lieblich geweckte, ohne die Augen auch nur einen Spalt zu öffnen.

„WAAAAS? WEEEER?", keifte die nun weit weniger liebreizend klingende Stimme.

„Ähm, Ven-...nein Maria...HÄ? Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?", war die ziemlich verdutzte Reaktion.

Und ehe er die Worte: „Ich heiße EVA!" zu einem für ihn auch nur ansatzweise sinnvollen Kontext bringen konnte, fand er sich lediglich in seinem Schlafgewand am Leib und seinen tags zuvor getragenen, undefinierbar riechenden Klamotten, jedoch ohne Schuhe in den Händen, auf dem kalten Kopfsteinpflaster von Eisenach wieder. Nachdem er sich mühsam ob dieser für ihn ungewohnten und auch peinlichen Situation wieder angekleidet hatte, versuchte er unter den ihn bereits seit dem Aufwachen quälenden Kopfschmerzen, sich des vorigen Tages zu entsinnen.

Die Bruchstücke fügten sich ganz langsam zu einem unvollständigen Puzzle zusammen. Er erinnerte sich an viele Menschen, Gesang und ein Debakel, was mit einer versprochenen Pilgerfahrt zwecks Entsündigung in die heilige Stadt, endete. Der letzte Erinnerungsfetzen, der ihm blieb, war eine kleine miefige Spelunke und sehr viel Met. Langsam dämmerte ihm, auf was er sich da überhaupt eingelassen hatte „Rom ist ziemlich weit weg", dachte er für sich, „ist es eine Frau wirklich wert, sich die Hacken wund zu laufen, um dann wider seine innerste Überzeugung in Rom um Gnade zu flehen?" Nach langem Abwägen der Für und Wider dieses Unterfangens, bei welchem sich immer wieder das Bild seiner wohl einzigen wahren Liebe, vor sein geistiges Auge schob, wurde sein Blick plötzlich entschlossen, und er sagte mit fester Stimme laut und deutlich: „JA, DAS IST SIE!", konsequent die verwunderten Blicke der Passanten ignorierend und den hämmernden Kopfschmerz unterdrückend.

Dank seiner hervorragenden geographischen Kenntnisse (glücklicherweise hatte er den Rat seiner Eltern befolgt und ein Studium der Geographie abgeschlossen, für den Fall, daß es mit dem Gesang nicht klappen sollte), konnte er ziemlich genau abschätzen, welche Richtung er einschlagen mußte – jemanden nach dem Weg zu fragen, hätte ihn darüber hinaus nicht nur in seiner Männlichkeit gekränkt, sondern wäre auch recht sinnlos gewesen... Sein Orientierungssinn war zwar phänomenal, er steuerte exakt in Luftlinie auf Rom zu. Dummerweise ist der kürzeste nicht zwingend der einfachste Weg, aber seine Gedanken weilten derzeit woanders, als daß er sich um solche Lappalien (wie z.B. auch ausreichende Wasserversorgung) kümmern könnte. Nachdem er fast vier Tage ununterbrochen durchgelaufen war, fiel er vor Erschöpfung auf die Erde und darauf in einen äußerst unruhigen Schlaf.

Da die Schlafstätten in der freien Natur für gewöhnlich nicht die komfortabelsten sind, erwachte er am nächsten Morgen mit einem komplett verspannten Rücken und immer noch dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Plötzlich sah er das vor sich, was er schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte: die Alpen! Nun begann der eigentlich schwere Teil an dem ganzen Unterfangen. Stets mit dem Bild von Elisabeth vor Augen stakste er mit heldenhafter Attitüde durch den immer tiefer werdenden Schnee – tagelang, nächtelang, ohne auch nur ans Schlafen zu denken. Als er dann nach sechs Tagen nur durch kleinere Zwischenstops, um ein wenig Schnee zu schmelzen, der ihm als einzige Nahrung diente, endlich ein Ende der Alpen vor Augen hatte, begegnete ihm ein rußverschmierter Wanderer, der mit verquollenen Augen, die leer nirgends hinblickten, auf einen Speer gestützt ziellos durch die Gegend strich. Trotz seines Zustandes umflorte ihn jedoch eine unbeschreibliche, ja schier übermenschliche Aura. Heinrich überkam nun doch etwas Panik bei dem Anblick dieses Mannes. Was wäre, wenn er in Rom nicht die erwünschte Absolution bekäme? Er würde wohl genau so enden... Aber darüber wollte er gar nicht nachdenken. Viel Zeit dazu hätte er sowieso nicht gehabt, da er kurze Zeit nach dieser eigenartigen Begegnung in Ohnmacht fiel.

Wie lange er bewußtlos im Schnee gelegen hatte, wußte er nicht, nur daß er beim Aufwachen ein hölzernes Fass vor dem Kopf baumeln sah, an dem ein Hund hing. Verwundert, was das nun darzustellen habe, überlegte er kurz, ob er von diesem offensichtlichen Angebot eines kostenfreien Getränks Gebrauch machen solle – immerhin könne es sich ja auch um einen Giftanschlag handeln. In Ermangelung einer adäquaten Alternative (mehr als sterben konnte er ja nicht), drehte er mit dem entschlossen-verzweifelten Mut eines siechenden Menschen den Hahn auf und setzte ihn an den Mund. Die spürbar alkoholische Flüssigkeit rann seine Kehle hinunter und schien sich schon in der Speiseröhre zu Feuer zu verwandeln, das gleich in seine Adern überging. Neue Kraft durchflutete seinen Körper, einhergehend mit noch stärkeren Kopfschmerzen. Das konnte ihn jedoch nicht davon abhalten, ein Lied anzustimmen, während er sich auf den Weg machte: „Dir Töhle Lob, die Hunde sein gepriesen, die euer Trank mir Glücklichsein erschuf...".

Während er dieses schmetterte, erschien ihm nach einigen Tagen ein Wandersmann auf dem Weg nach Nürnberg, der ihm folgendes auf den Weg gab: „Du singsja wirklich, als wenn ich'm lungenkranken Straßenköhder 'ne Kokusnuss inn' Hinnern schieben würde und siehsauch genauso aus. Bist doch bestimmt 'n nedder Kerl, mach' was Anstänniges.". Er empfahl sich und führte seine Reise fort, ein Lied auf den erstaunlich unsynchron wirkenden Lippen: „Wartburg, Wartburg Jungfrau, du göttlich, göttlich Mädchen...".

Doch unser Held gab auf solch eine substanzlose Kritik nichts, sondern fühlte sich nur noch mehr bestärkt in seiner Berufswahl – naja, er konnte ja auch kaum was anderes, und auf einen langweiligen Geographenjob hatte er keine Lust... Unbeirrt seines Wegs und im Wissen darum, daß es nicht mehr weit bis nach Rom sein könne, entschloß er sich, die Nacht durchzulaufen. Und dann plötzlich ergab sich ein unglaubliches Bild: Während sich im Osten langsam die Sonne erhob und den Himmel in ein auf der Schwelle zwischen kitschig und atemberaubend schwankendem Rot tauchte, war der Osten noch pechschwarz und genau auf dieser Schnittstelle des Zwielichts lag sie – die ewige Stadt: ROM!

XXX

Ein paar Stunden später in Rom: Aufgeschreckt vom Umfallen einer Flasche erwachte Innozenz. Sämtliche Versuche, seinen bisherigen Zustand wieder herzustellen, schlugen fehl, daher beschloß er, sich ankleiden und sich dabei gleichzeitig erklären zu lassen, was denn geschehen sei, daß er so unliebsam geweckt wurde, und wo die verfluchten Kopfschmerzen herkämen.

„Aber heiliger Vater, bitte unterlassen Sie solcherlei Flüche", bekreuzigte sich der persönliche Diener Innozenz'.

„Ach Quatsch Jo, wie oft soll ich dir das noch erklären: Ich bin der Stellvertreter Gottes auf Erden, da darf ich sowas! Bete fünf Ave Maria und zehn Rosenkränze und ich will mal ein Auge zudrücken." Erfreut darob, wie viel Macht ihm ein solches Amt doch verleiht, betrachtete er, wie Bruder Johannes dem Auftrage auf der Stelle nachkam. „Also, was ist nun gestern geschehen?"

„Ach wissen Sie heiliger Vater, gestern gab es doch dieses Seminar der ‚Christlichen Inquisitions-Assoziation' zum Thema ‚neue und effektive Verhörtechniken – wie Daumenschrauben & Co. die Welt ehrlicher machen'. Danach hat vermutlich jeder ca. einen wohlbeleibten Jesus seines Lebenssaftes entledigt und Sie mindestens drei." Johannes schmunzelt über seinen Vergleich.

„So so, daher also die ganzen Flaschen und der Kopschmerz... Naja, was liegt heute denn so alles an?"

„Heiliger Vater, für heute und den Rest der Woche ist doch die große Sündenvergebung der Pilger geplant. In dieser Angelegenheit wünscht Sie Kardinal Schlehmil sogleich zu sprechen. Er wird Ihnen, oh heiliger Vater, dann sämtliche Details erklären."

Nachdem das Ankleiden vollzogen ward, und der Papst einen halben Jesus zum Frühstück verspeist hatte, begab er sich in die gigantische Wartehalle, in der Kardinal Schlehmil bemüht war, sich seine Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen, die daraus resultierte, daß laut Zeitplan bereits die ersten persönlichen Absolutionen hätten erteilt werden müssen, die Innozenz so vollmundig bei seinem Amtsantritt versprochen hatte. „Warum mache ich das hier eigentlich alles – das ganze Geschleime macht mich doch auch nicht zum Papst", dachte er sich, verwarf diesen unchristlichen Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder, da der heilige Vater den Saal betrat.

„Ah, der gute alte Schleimi.", witzelte selbiger. Schlehmil lachte gequält zum x-ten Mal über den gleichen ihn zutiefst verletzenden und bloßstellenden, aber leider ach so wahren Witz. „Was haben wir denn heute schon wieder für ein Problem, daß Sie mir die ganzen Weintrauben wegessen müssen?".

Schlehmil schluckte und lächelte verlegen, faßte sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Heiliger Vater, wie Sie in Ihrer so großzügigen Art beschlossen haben, wurde die Sündenvergebung im Rahmen einer persönlichen Audienz eines jeden Pilgers auf diese Woche festgelegt, und wir hinken im Zeitplan schon arg hinterher, heiliger Vater."

„So so, was haben wir denn so für Sünden?"

„Im Prinzip nichts Ungewöhnliches: Beischlaf vor der Ehe, ein entblößter Knöchel, Lügen, Diebstähle..."

„Ja, ist schon gut, die Hexen werden dann morgen verbrannt, OK?", er schaute zum Fenster hinaus auf den zum Bersten mit Pilgern gefüllten Petersplatz, „hm, ist ja wirklich eine Menge zu tun diese Woche. Laß mich einen Moment überlegen...ähm, gut, ich glaube, ich habe eine schnelle Lösung für dieses Problem, die alle zufrieden stellen wird..."

XXX

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit und wenige Kilometer entfernt stand Tannhäuser, der mittlerweile sein Augenlicht wiedererlangt hatte, nachdem er ein wenig zu lange vollkommen erstaunt auf einen lichterloh brennenden Berg geschaut hatte, vor dem ein brüllender Ritter schwertschwingend gegen die Hitze der glühend heißen Rüstung ankämpfte. All die skurrilen Begegnungen ließen ihn nicht zur so dringend benötigten Ruhe gelangen. Als er beschloß, an einem Fluß sich ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen und über sein Leben zu sinnieren, erblickte er in der Ferne plötzlich einen Ritter, der sich mit seinem Schwert gerade den Dreck aus den Fußnägeln kratzte. Es sah so aus, als schwebte er übers Wasser. Als er sich näherte, sah Heinrich allerdings, daß er nur auf einem flachen Nachen saß, der von einem asthmatisch keuchenden und sichtlich erschöpften Schwan gezogen wurde, der der Aufforderung seines nun aufrecht stehenden Besitzers anzuhalten, nur zu gerne nachkam und erst einmal seinen Kopf flach aufs Wasser legte, um gleichzeitig zu entspannen und zu trinken...

„Verzeihen Sie, können Sie mir zufällig sagen, ob ich hier richtig auf dem Weg nach Brabant, resp. zur Schelde bin?", fragte er.

„Puh, Herr – ähm wie heißen Sie denn überhaupt?"

„Nie sollst du mich befragen, noch Wissens Sorge tragen, woher ich kam der Fahrt, noch wie mein Nam' und Art!", so die hehr klingende Antwort des Recken.

„Ist ja gut, wir sind ja alle irgendwo Sünder...Naja, nach Brabant also wollen Sie, hm...da sind sie hier aber total falsch, hier sind sie in Italien, genauer gesagt auf dem Tiber. Einen direkten Weg zur Schelde gibt es von hier aus leider nicht. Lassen Sie mich überlegen, hmmmm – nein es hilft nichts, Sie müssen hier umkehren, zurück aufs Meer, durch die Straße von Gibraltar, dort immer rechts an der Küste halten und dann geradeaus, dort sollten Sie zur Schelde kommen."

Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich die Augen des Schwans, dessen Stöhnen mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so gequält klang, plötzlich überschwanlich, er blickte flehentlich zu Tannhäuser, ihn doch von seinem den Hals einschnürenden Seil zu befreien. Da dieses offensichtlich nicht fruchtete, bemühte er sich, schnatternder Weise, bei seinem auch nicht sehr leichten Besitzer (nicht nur aufgrund der stählernen Ritterrüstung) zu beschweren, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus und beugte sich seinem Schicksal, das Schwert flößte ihm einfach zu viel Angst ein, und da war wieder dieses Stück Brot, das vor seinem Schnabel baumelte... „Mein lieber Schwan, nun hab' dich nicht so...", war die Reaktion des Ritters in Richtung seines tierischen Fahrwerks.

XXX

Unterdessen wurde im Vatikan der Vorschlag von Innozenz weitestgehend ohne Murren akzeptiert und auch sogleich ausgeführt: Er sprach zu der Menge ein paar belanglose, aber klangvolle lateinische Sätze (die Menschen zu dieser Zeit waren ja nicht so gebildet, daß sie diese verstanden hätten), schlug ein Kreuz und murmelte etwas von „absolvo", was jedoch im Jubelgeschrei und Glockengeläut vollkommen unterging. Würdevoll schritt der heilige Vater zurück in den Petersdom, wo plötzlich all seine Würde von ihm abfiel, er seine Sachen auszog und in die Ecke schmiß.

„Heiliger Vater, da kommt noch ein Pilger", sagte Schlehmil.

Innozenz ging ans Fenster, um den Grund für diese Störung in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Oh Mann, wenn man den so ansieht, kann man nachvollziehen, daß die Menschheit aus einer inzestuösen Vereinigung entstanden sein muß...". Ein wenig erinnerte ihn jedoch der Anblick an ihn selbst, der auch einst vor Jahren als armer, heruntergekommener und sündiger Pilger um Aufnahme im Vatikan bat, die ihm gewährt wurde und die ihn einst in diese historische, letztendlich aber doch furchtbar einsame Position brachte. So entschloß er sich, ihn zumindest einmal anzuhören und ließ sich ein zweites Mal ankleiden.

Unser Tannhäuser sah wirklich sehr mitgenommen aus mit seinen zerrissenen Klamotten, den ungekämmten Haaren und dem verfilzten Bart, der entkräftet über den riesigen Petersplatz mit den stets wiederholten Worten „Nur für Elisabeth" wankte. Er schleppte sich die Stufen zu den Pforten des Petersdoms hoch und pochte an die Tür. Nach einer kurzen Weile öffnete ihm ein Schweizer Gardist mit den süffisant-sarkastischen Worten: „Wenn Sie mit uns über Gott reden wollen, dann muß ich Ihnen sagen, daß das nicht nötig ist..."

„Nein, nein darum geht's nicht, ich bin offensichtlich zu spät gekommen. Wissen Sie, ich muß vom Papst unbedingt von meinen Sünden freigesprochen werden. Bitte, bitte lassen Sie mich zum ihm vor. Es ist ganz wichtig! Es ist nämlich so: Ich bin ein Minnesänger..."

„Wir spenden nichts!", wurde er jäh vom Gardisten unterbrochen, der keine Lust auf ein langes Gespräch hatte.

„Laß gut sein, Roman! Sie müssen ihn entschuldigen, er ist erst seit recht kurzer Zeit bei uns", beruhigte Bruder Schlehmil Heinrich und den Gardisten. „Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein. Der heilige Vater erwartet Sie bereits. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, daß wir nicht jeden Pilger vorlassen können, der einfach so an unserer Tür klopft. Das muß also unter uns bleiben."

Nach einer kurzen Wartezeit, in der Tannhäuser den prächtigen Bau von innen begeistert und etwas eingeschüchtert von dem gigantomanischen Prunk in Augenschein nahm, wurde er zu seiner Privataudienz vorgelassen. Ein Nicken des Papstes hieß ihm, seine Ausführungen zu beginnen. Er kniete nieder und ließ seinen zahlreichen Gedanken freien Lauf, wobei er die ganze Geschichte innerlich noch einmal in einem sehr schnellen Tempo durchlebte, was dazu führte, daß er alles wirr und zusammenhangslos durcheinander erzählte, wie seine Gedanken ihm gerade durch den Kopf schossen. Innozenz verstand also nur Brocken, irgendwas von Minnesängern, Elisabeth, Liebe, Bronnen, brennenden Bergen, Wartburg, Wolfram und – Venus.

Als Heinrich diesen Namen aussprach, wurde der Papst plötzlich hellhörig. „Wie bitte? Könntest du das bitte nochmal wiederholen?"

„Also, als ich das erste Mal von der Wartburg vertrieben wurde (warum tut hier nichts zur Sache), floh ich in die Venusgrotte. Ich kann mir auch nicht erklären, warum.", sprach der Büßer, der nun versuchte, dem Blick des Papstes auszuweichen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Als er ihm einige Zeit in die Augen sah, glaubte Heinrich allerdings, ihn wiederzuerkennen. „Moment, euer Gesicht kommt mir so bekannt vor, heiliger Vater."

Dieser lächelte: „Ja sicher mein Sohn, ich bin der Papst, mein Gemälde hängt in jeder Gaststätte..."

„Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht, ich habe dich schon mal woanders gesehen, aber in anderer Kleidung...ja genau, das war vor kurzem im Ven-..."

„HAST DU SO BÖSE LUST GETEILT, DICH AN DER HÖLLE GLUT ENTFLAMMT, HAST DU IM VENUSBERG GEWEILT, SO BIST NUN EWIG DU VERDAMMT!", unterbrach ihn jäh das Kirchenoberhaupt, damit unschöne Geschichten nicht ans Tageslicht kämen, Schlehmil und die anderen wurden schon hellhörig, hätten sie doch nun endlich etwas gegen Innozenz in der Hand, der sie dauernd schikanierte, um seine Einsamkeit mit Machtgebahren zu kompensieren.

Eingeschüchtert beschloß Tannhäuser, auf dieses Thema nicht weiter einzugehen. Den Stellvertreter Gottes auf Erden wütend zu machen, würde die Anzahl der Jahre im Fegefeuer sicher nicht schrumpfen lassen. Daher begnügte er sich mit der Frage, ob er denn die Absolution erlangen würde. Da dem Papst weder ein Nadelöhr, noch die Existenz eines Kamels bekannt waren, und er ohnehin theatralische Auftritte liebte, war seine höhnische Antwort darauf: „Wie dieser Stab in meiner Hand, nie mehr sich schmückt mit frischem Grün, kann aus der Hölle heißem Brand Erlösung nimmer dir erblüh'n!"

XXX

Wie lange er auf dem kalten, trostlosen Platz gelegen hatte, geschweige denn, wie er dorthin gelangt war, wußte Tannhäuser nicht, als er mitten in der Nacht die Augen aufschlug und sich schlagartig und schmerzhaft an die Ereignisse erinnerte. Wie sollte es denn nun weitergehen? Immerhin war er nach Rom gekommen, um sich seine Sünden vergeben zu lassen, damit er Elisabeth wieder unter die Augen treten konnte und jetzt DAS! Was sollte er ihr sagen? Sollte er überhaupt zurückkehren? Um sich darüber klar zu werden, beschloß er, zunächst einmal Rom zu verlassen. Er konnte die glücklichen Gesichter und Gesänge der entsündigten Pilger einfach nicht mehr ertragen, es schien ihm, als verhöhnten sie ihn. Gebeugten Hauptes und schweren Schrittes passierte er die Stadtgrenze, ohne von den Wachen auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt zu werden.

So ging er zwei, drei Stunden, bis er den Entschluß faßte, sich am nahe gelegenen Strand seiner Melancholie und den bohrenden Fragen seines Gewissens hinzugeben. Als er die Kuppe einer Düne erreichte, wurde er von einer Frau im nassen Metallharnisch fast umgerannt. „Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinrennst?", schrie Heinrich der wutschnaubenden Frau entgegen.

„Ach, laß mich doch in Ruhe!", so die unhöfliche Antwort. „Der ist doch vollkommen krank im Kopf, der Typ, der und seine neurotische Geschichte – ewige Verdammnis, PAH. Daß ich nicht lache!", murmelte sie, immer leiser werdend.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Tannhäuser aufs Meer. Dort sah er ein Schiff, von dem eigenartige, ihm zusammenhangslos erscheinende Sätze ans Ufer geweht wurden: „Es ist doch immer das gleiche! Warum kann mir niemand glauben? Ihr Welten endet euren Lauf, ew'ge Vernichtung, nimm' mich auf." Man sah einen Mann ins Wasser stürzen, der ein paar Sekunden später mit einem gleißenden Lichtstrahl wieder zurückgeschleudert wurde und darob gröbste und blasphemischste Flüche ausstieß (die unzensierte Version dieser Szene erhalten Sie, wenn Sie uns einmalig 40 Euro überweisen!). Nach einem die Ohren fast zerbersten lassenden „WAAAAAS? ZEHN JAHRE?", vernahm Heinrich nur noch ein düsteres Gemurmel, das sich mitsamt dem Schiff entfernte.

Endlich konnte er ungestört nachdenken. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er kam einfach zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis. Zu Elisabeth konnte er nicht, dafür waren seine Gewissensbisse zu groß. Wie sollte sie ihm das jemals verzeihen? Außerdem, selbst wenn, wäre das Leben für ihn in Eisenach undenkbar gewesen, und Elisabeth liebte diese Stadt zu sehr, als daß sie sich von dieser hätte trennen können. Was war also die Alternative? Ein Neuanfang in einer anderen Stadt? Dafür fehlte ihm die Kraft. Er war ja nicht mehr der Jüngste, und diese Reise hatte ihn sehr viel physische und auch psychische Kraft gekostet, und wenn das alles rauskäme? Nicht auszudenken! Nach stundenlangem Abwägen kam er zu dem Entschluß, daß das am wenigsten Schmerzhafte wohl wäre, wenn er dorthin zurückginge, wo man ihm keine Fragen stellt, sondern ihn einfach so akzeptiert und liebt, wie er nun mal ist: in den Venusberg. Um sich nicht noch mehr Gedanken über seine Entscheidung zu machen, beschloß er, diese sofort in die Tat umzusetzen und stand fest entschlossen auf. Sein Blick wurde immer fester, fast starr, seine Schritte immer größer und kräftiger. Als er dann in der Nähe der Wartburg war, wußte er gar nicht mehr so recht, wie er dorthin gekommen war, in solch einen Rausch hatte er sich gelaufen, nur um nicht von seinem Vorhaben abzulassen. Jedoch als er dann eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm, nahm die Geschichte ihr allgemein bekanntes Ende...


End file.
